


TOD4Y 1 4M 4 S3LF-SUPPLY1NG 1NK1NG D3V1C3

by batyatoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/pseuds/batyatoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's long been Homestuck fanon that Terezi is Troll Jewgish.  Considering that Terezi's age is approximately thirteen in human years ... this has one obvious implication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TOD4Y 1 4M 4 S3LF-SUPPLY1NG 1NK1NG D3V1C3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).



AA: it s0unds interesting  
AA: i h0pe y0u enj0y it

 

AT: uH, CONGRATULATIONS,  
AT: i GUESS,  
AT: oN THIS OCCASION THAT, i DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND AT ALL,

 

TA: that2 cool tz  
TA: not really my kiind of 2hiindiig  
TA: but have fun

 

CG: THIS IS STUPID  
CG: WHY ARE YOU INVITING US TO A PARTY YOU KNOW NONE OF US CAN COME TO  
CG: OR WOULD WANT TO ANYWAY  
CG: WHATEVER, I GUESS IT'S ALL PART OF THE ETERNAL UNFATHOMABLE MYSTERY OF YOU'RE A WEIRDO  
CG: HAPPY RANDOM DATE INVESTED WITH POINTLESS FAKE SIGNIFICANCE

 

AC: :33 ＜ *ac bakes you a special cake in honor of the furstive occasion!*  
AC: :33 ＜ *and decorates it with tiny sw33t shrieklizard eggs painted to look like dragon eggs*  
AC: :33 ＜ i hope you have a good  
AC: :33 ＜ um  
AC: :33 ＜ whatefur this is!  
AC: :33 ＜ h33h33h33

 

GA: I Admit This Is A Little Perplexing To Me  
GA: This Supposed Importance To Attaining The Age Of Five And A Half Solar Sweeps  
GA: And Particularly The Implication That It Is An Age Of Maturity  
GA: We Are All Still Children  
GA: But Of Course You Know That

 

AG: Any excuse to celebr8, right? Even one that makes noooooooo sense at all. ::::D  
AG: Sorry I can't make it in person, 8ut knock yourself out and have fun!  
AG: And maaaaaaaaybe I'll let you catch up afterwards. :::;)

 

CT: D --> I suppose it would be  
CT: D --> Appropriate  
CT: D --> To wish you an e%cellent and enjoyable occasion  
CT: D --> Despite the fact that I remain mystified as to the nature of the occasion itself  
CT: D --> I should think it behooves you to show greater respect to a higher blueb100d, and e%plain yourself

 

TC: hEeEy sIsTeR :o)  
TC: wHaT iS tHiS i'M bEiNg HeArInG aLl Up AbOuT yOu ThRoWiNg DoWn SoMe WiCkEd MoThErFuCkIn SpIrItUaL pArTy  
TC: ThAt'S aWeSoMe, I fEeL sO aT cHiLl WiTh YoU nOw  
TC: AlL wItH bElIeViNg In ShIt AnD hAvInG fAiTh Up In WhErE yOuR hEaRt'S aLl At  
TC: HoOoOnK :o)

 

CA: wwhatevver ter  
CA: im not goin to some rubbish landdwweller party am i  
CA: try and havve fun wwithout me

 

CC: I wis)( I could go ...  
CC: sig)()()(  
CC: O)( w)(ale  
CC: )(ave a GR----EAT TIM----E!

 

 

 

 

 

  


  


Terezi stands alone at the podium, with the ancient scroll unrolled before her, and glowers out at the assembled congregation of scalemates.

"HONOR3D SCHOOLF33D3RS, R3SP3CT3D LUSUS, D34R FR3NDS," she begins in a clear, carrying voice -- the one she thinks of as her courtblock voice. "TH4NK YOU 4LL FOR 4TT3ND1NG MY B4T M1TZG4H C3L3BR4T1ON. TOD4Y 1 W1LL R34D FROM TH3 SCROLLS OF TH3 BL1ND PROPH3TS, SP3C1F1C4LLY FROM TH3 BOOK OF JUDG3S...."

( _Have fun_ , they all say. None of them understand that this is _SERIOUS_.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hope you liked the stories!  
 **HAPPY PURIM!**  


  



End file.
